Numerous medical instruments, in particular medical instruments for micro-invasive procedures, are able to be dismantled in order to permit complete cleaning of all the surfaces after each use. In some medical instruments, two or more structural parts are intended to be able to be moved relative to each other in the mechanically connected state. It is difficult, if not impossible, for both of these requirements to be met simultaneously, for example in uterine manipulators.
It is an object of the present invention to make available an improved coupling mechanism for mechanically connecting structural parts of a medical instrument, and to make available an improved medical instrument.
This object is achieved by the subject matter of the independent claims.
Developments are set forth in the dependent claims.